


Speak the Speech

by Ribby



Series: The Hamlet Set [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "And thus did Isildur, son of the King, cut the Ring from Sauron's hand with the broken shards of Narsil."
Series: The Hamlet Set [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205600





	Speak the Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Another, late, entry for the "Drama" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Why yes, that *does* make five from me on this one... *grin* This is really only loosely related to the other four, though.

Of all his kingly duties, this was the one Aragorn disliked the most.

He'd given the young man a thin, old practice sword, so that it would break cleanly on the first try. As metal bent, he held his breath--but it shattered cleanly, broken across the blade.. There would be no embarrassing straining this time, and that was well.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn summoned his most kingly voice and mien, and began the formula laid down for him:

"And thus did Isildur, son of the King, cut the Ring from Sauron's hand with the broken shards of Narsil."


End file.
